Time Crashes
by Harper Clan
Summary: What if all the Robins that ever was created was brought together for another evil scheme? What if Red Hood tagged along? And all Robins are 14. Poll is up, and please check everything out! Author's Note is NOW Chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Robins Disappearing

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for starting to read my first story. I really am so pleased with the progress I have been making. I am going to continue to add on, with no chapters. I haven't figured out that part yet, so please, read and review! Thanks! :D

-2000-

Dick Grayson laughed as he punched the last thug in the gut. He was officially 'old' enough to be patrolling alone as Robin! OK, he was 14, and he WAS sneaking out. But it was his birthday, and he was officially overwhelmed. He stopped suddenly, as a dark shadow stepped in his way.

"Robin." Batman spoke

"Hi... Eh... Bats?" Dick spoke hesitantly, as tingling started to creep around his body. Dick's body started to shine.'

"Robin. This isn't funny. Let's go. Stop Fooling around! ROBIN!" Batman grew more desperate as Dick's body disappeared, and soon there wasn't anything left where Robin had once stood.

-2006-

Jason Todd growled as he punched a thug in the gut. Nightwing said fighting alone when Robin turns 14 is a tradition. Nightwing also said that the thugs are always lame. Pft, as if. Robin II was fighting for his life! Jason gasped as tingling started to creep around his body. Jason continued to fight desperately. When a thug's hand went through Jason's body, Jason was officially crept out. Not to mention that his body started to shine. When the bright light was gone, the thugs stared at empty air.

-2010-

Tim Drake growled as Batman and he slowly moved towards the gnashing metal knives.

"Isn't this the part where you say, 'You'll never get away with this!'?" Tim asked

"Not unless I am sure about that." Batman growled back

"Oi. We are doomed." Tim spoke, his second mission and he was already freaking his hair off!

"No." Batman desperately looked around

"Well, Batsy! I never thought it would end this way!" Joker's eerie voice cut through the air. Tim started to tingle, and shine just a bit. "YO! Bats! What's happening to... Robin… III?"

"I don't know! I am tied up!" Batman's head turned around to try and see what was going on.

"Bats! Help!" Tim grew more desperate until the room was filled with light. When the light disappeared, Tim was gone, and the ropes were loose enough for Batman to escape.

-2015-

"Batman! I am perfectly fine all alone! It's tradition! Robin I, and II did it. Tim did it last year because he was too inexperienced!" Stephanie Brown cried out, desperately wanting to go out alone.

"Just because you were your own superhero once, doesn't mean you can ride off into the sunset alone! Jason died! Dick grew up, and Tim is grounded. No." Batman growled

"Come on! I can do it!" Stephanie growled back

"No! That's final, Stephanie! Go to your room, and rest!" Batman spoke sternly, and Stephanie walked off.

"He said Robin couldn't go. I will leave as Spoiler, and take off my cape and become Robin. Then I will take the Cape, and come back as Spoiler." Stephanie murmured to herself as she changed into her suit. She started to climb out the window, as tingling over took her. She let out a scream, as she disappeared in light. Batman raced over, but she was gone.

-2018-

Damian growled as he stomped in his room. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Grayson, Todd, and Brown all did it. Drake was too inexperienced to even think about going out as Robin on his 14th birthday! Damian was officially 14, and he wanted to celebrate it like all Robin's did. He was the fifth Robin, and he WAS Batman's son!

"Hello little Demon. Angry about not being able to go? Well, let me tell you. Dickey, Stephanie, Timmy, and I snuck out." Jason/Red Hood's smooth silky voice came through the window.

Damian was way to furious to even think about the tingling, until light started to spill out. He cried out, but light completely covered him, and Jason dove to grab him. When Alfred the Butler came to check on Damian, Damian and Jason was gone. All that was let was a note on a knife that said, "Bats, you really outa take better care of your babies."

-2024-

Carrie Kelley growled in frustration at Batman. She meet all the other Robins, fought many villains, and he still wouldn't let her go out alone. He was too afraid. Psh, she could take care of herself. Her parents neglected her, and she DID save HIM from JOKER. C'mon! She could do it. Carrie snuck out of the Mansion, and slowly crept into the city. Carrie sat down on the top of Wayne Enterprises, when Carrie felt tingling, and soon pain blasted all around her. Carrie let out a shrill scream as she disappeared in light, and no one ever noticed. It was Gotham, and screams are a daily something.

-2030-

Everyone landed in a room, full of sleeping gas. Everyone but Red Hood fell asleep instantly. He snuck out, carefully and quietly. His red helmet gave him fresh air, but not for long. Red Hood leapt onto the ceiling and stared down as he stared at an older Joker with an older Harley Quinn.

"Are all the Robins in the room? Full of sleeping gas?" Joker asked

"Yes, Mister J!" Harley's accent came, and Red Hood grimaced

"Good. Now, give them a big prick. There won't be nothing, but it will trick 'em." Joker smiled evilly.

Red Hood smiled to himself, and spoke, "Guess my dream of killing you will be very fun. It will actually happen."

"Now, I need some coffee." Joker walked off with Harley.

"Joker. You said that the transference wouldn't hurt, but if it took one more than able, it would." Harley giggled

"Yep." Joker spoke with smugness

"Well, it hurt Number 6." Harley spoke

"Oh well. It must have had a default." Joker didn't care

-In the room with the Sleeping robins-

Everyone eventually woke up, and quickly took a peek around. They needed to know where they were, and who those strange people were.

"OK. I need to know this one thing. WHY ARE YOU ALL WEARING MY SUIT?!" Dick exclaimed

"Robin I or Nightwing gave it to me." Jason and Tim chorused

"Guys. Chill. I am Robin the 4th." Stephanie tried to calm everyone down

"I am Robin the 5th. The last one." Damian smirked

"Yeah right. You died, and then comes Robin the 6th." Carrie laughed

"Well, I am the second Robin." Jason looked around him.

"And I am the third." Tim nodded  
"I am so glad that you all are joining us. Now, if you haven't noticed, I have taken every Robin around the age of 14." A dark voice echoed in the room

"Great. Now that the slumber party is over, let us go home." Jason sarcastically spoke

"No can do, kiddos. Now, here is how it's going to work. I am going to send each and one of you out of the window. I need some details, and then after everyone came and gone, I will kill y'all." Joker's voice went through the speakers

"Great! Now, can we PLEASE go home? It's like tradition to be HOME at like 4 in the morning." Jason asked, anger evident

"Shut up, crowbar boy!" Damian murmured

"Crowbar Boy? Are you sure that Jason knows his future?" Joker asked

"Tt. I don't care." Damian murmured

"Damian! Shut up! You're the same little demon I remember!" Carrie growled  
"OK. Robin I, you are up!" The dark voice growled,

"Wait! I'll go first! But you have to provide a few answers." Jason spoke out loud

"Well… Sure… Come on in, Crowbar Boy." Joker relented, and Jason got up and went through the door hesitantly.

All the Robins waited anxiously for Jason to come back in. Dick didn't know what would happen to Jason, but everyone else knew. They knew how Jason reacted when he was resurrected. Finally, Jason walked in silently, and sat down. No one dared to speak and dare make Jason feel even worse.

"Jason... Are you alright?" Stephanie asked first

"That's why they called me Crowbar Boy. I was killed. I wasn't strong enough." Jason murmured quietly

"Tt. Of course you are strong! Jason! JASON! Jason went through the portal with me!" Damian cried out excitedly

"Of course. He's right here." Dick spoke up

"No! Older Jason! Red Hood! Tim, you know! The one YOU fought!" Damian exclaimed with happiness

"Jason Peter Todd? THE Red Hood? Robin II?" Joker's scared voice cut through the speakers

"Yeah! According to my calculations, he should have been able to get in. The portal should have widened a great deal. Because of so many people, the portal would have allowed Jason to come in!" Damian smirked

"Wait! I don't die?" Jason asked surprised  
"NO. You DO die, but my mother resurrects you." Damian looked at him

"I never fought Jason." Tim spoke

"What? Oh yeah, you fought him when you turned 16. Right." Damian nodded

Red Hood watched from the ceiling how young Jason walked into the main room. Young Jason looked around. Joker approached Jason and they stared at each other, before the henchmen grabbed Jason. They strapped in Jason, and Joker pulled out a chair. Red Hood bit his lips while Joker tormented young Jason.

"Remember. When I killed you, you didn't cry. So I expect you to live up to yourself." Joker taunted Jason.

"Bug off!" Jason growled

"Ahhh... You lost the language. Oh wait! You learned when you were resurrected!" Joker laughed

"I am not afraid of a little bleached out clown." Red Hood smirked at his younger self's sass

"But you keep the sass. Now, what's the question?" Joker smiled

"Why did Robin number 5 call me crowbar Boy?" Young Jason growled in frustration as Joker simply smiled

"I have it! I won't tell you! I will just show you!" Joker pulled out a syringe and stuck into Jason's arm. Jason's eyes widen and then glazed over. Red Hood gasped as he realized Joker planned everything.

Jason's eyes finally cleared, and Joker started to historically laughing. The henchman carefully grabbed Jason, and took him to the room where all the Robins waited. Red Hood leaned against the support beam as he remembered all the past memories. When Red Hood blinked back into the real life, the room was empty. He quietly listened and heard murmurs from the room.

"Red Hood will come." Damian's quiet but sure voice cut through the room, and Red Hood smiled.

"How are you sure? We all know that he is an irresponsible criminal! We put in him in jail dozens of times! He's INSANE!" Carrie's voice cut through the door  
"Jason may be insane, but he knows family." Stephanie tried to help Damian

"If what I saw is true, my future self is a big jerk. And I will be him soon." Young Jason's voice bitterly spat

"Jason knows! He was worried. He jumped for me!" Damian said

"But Batman was close to me, and he didn't go through the portal." Tim spoke

"But the portal was too small. Jason must have gotten through it. It hurt Carrie because it was too much." Damian tried to explain

Red Hood slowly made his way to the room, slowly. He wasn't sure if they wanted to see him or not. From what he heard, Carrie and Tim didn't believe in him. Dick never met Jason before, and Damian wasn't much help.

"Can I be in any assistance?" Red Hood popped his head into the room

"Red Hood! You came!" Damian ran and stopped right before hugging him

"Nice to meet you, too." Red Hood pulled Damian into a hug

"I am not talking to him." Carrie growled

"Well, nice to meet you, too." Red Hood mumbled

"Thanks for coming, Ja-Red Hood." Stephanie smiled

"That's me?" Young Jason looked at Red Hood, "I like where my life will be going! I think I'm not that afraid to die."

"Yeah… It will be very scary." Red Hood nodded

"So why are you here? Who are you? And do I know you?" Dick asked

"I am here to save the Robins. I am Jason Todd, Red Hood. Your future self knows me." Red Hood spoke

"Aww… Such a nice touch. I can't believe you actually came." Joker's voice came over the speakers.

"Yeah. Well, you know how much I love your parties. They are unforgettable! I loved my 16th birthday party! Let's throw it again, except this time a bit different! I want to beat you up!" Red Hood joked around

"You are just as sour as I remember you! Are you sad that YOUR party didn't work out?" Joker exclaimed

"Nah! You're after party with the worst and best jail security possible made it up!" Red Hood retorted

"Anyways. Red Hood, try comforting your sniveling self. Then, try to take ALL the Robins and find me. IF you can defeat me, I'll send you all back where you belong." Joker spoke

"And if we don't?" Red Hood growled  
"I kill you!" Joker answered

"Oh right! I forgot!" Red Hood growled, "You have a common interest to kill people."

"Anyways. Have fun! On your mark, get set… GO!" Joker called out

"OK. Jason, stop crying. You'll be fine. Dami, you got that computer? Hook it to the wall, and get some directions. Dick, calm down. Stephanie, try to help Jason. Carrie, chill. I am actually pretty good. Carrie and Tim, try to figure out how to get out of here. The door locked behind me. Me, work on those stupid speakers." Red Hood started to give out orders and they all started their respective jobs.

Soon the door was unlocked, and Red Hood broke the speakers."

"Damian? Have you got the map yet?" Red Hood asked while helping Jason up.

"Even better. I got the location where the time machine is." Damian smirked

"Good. Now, we got ta get out of here." Jason ordered

"But we are absolutely helpless!" Dick growled

"Not exactly. What was the first thing Bats taught you?" Red Hood snapped back

"How to flirt successfully." Young Jason spoke

"Yeah, well. The second thing." Red Hood smirked

"How to ditch a girl without getting a broken nose." Damian laughed

"No. That's what you taught yourself. Never leave the house or anywhere without your utility belt. Bats has everything stored in his belt. Me? No way. Too dangerous. I hide things." Red Hood spoke up

"Just like you." Carrie Kelley spoke


	2. Chapter 2 Red Hood

"We are all alone. We can't even think that we could possibly win!" Dick burst out

"Not Exactly. I am not saying, the heart wins the fight. That was completely stupid." Damian started, and everyone stared at him, "OK. I'll shut up. T-t" Damian growled

"Thanks. Anyways. If we can fight with all our strength, we might be able to win." Red Hood spoke, and everyone nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Carrie spoke out loud, and they slowly crepted out of the room, and they cringed as they heard a shriek

"We have to get outta here." Tim shivered, and everyone looked sympathetically at him

"No. We gotta stop these people." Young Jason growled, and Red Hood smiled in pride

"There is the truth. I am still in that body!" Red Hood wiped an imaginary tear

"Shut up or else you'll be so sorry, you'll use the bathroom in your pants." Young Jason growled

"And there is the temper." Carrie nodded,

"I wouldn't expect anything less from me." Red Hood stopped them. And they all lepted on the ceiling, and held on tight

"Mista J, are you sure you want all of those kids after you?" Harley's shrill voice came down the hallway

"Yes. It's part of the plan. I get those kids separated, and one by one kill them. I'll start with number 2." Joker cackled

"When you cackled, it actually sounds good." Damian hissed to Dick

"Thanks." Dick smiled to Damian

"Tt" Damian snapped

"Shut up." Young Jason growled

"Guys." Red Hood growled

"Turn on the trackers!" Joker called out

"The Trackers are off, sir." A goon spoke up, then a shrill scream floated down the hallway.

"Those idiots! Turn on the maze for the entire place! Except this room! Doors lock!" Joker called out, and everyone stared in horror at each other.

"The Maze sounds bad. What is it?" Tim asked, skeptic

"Something no one wants to know about." They all heard someone say. It was so similar, and they turned to see Batman with a girl with a S on her Chest.

"What is it? We are all in danger here. We need to know." Carrie snapped

"It's a type of maze. It locks all doors, and all hallways have some sort of death trap in them. Most of the Helpers die from these. This is Supergirl. She can probably stop Joker. Tt." Batman growled

"You are Damian Wayne." Stephanie exclaimed

"Yes. I am. The secret Idenities were revealed at one point, so it doesn't really matter." Batman shrugged

"Guys. Hate to break the reunion. But we gotta go. We are in **Danger**." Red Hood spoke up, and they all started to run down the hallway. After they ran for about 10 minutes, Red Hood broke the silence.

"How could I disappear? Wasn't I reformed?" Red Hood asked

"You left because you couldn't fight Joker. Too many bad memories." Batman frowned

"Oh.." Red Hood nodded, then asked, "How did everyone else die?"

"We all gathered together to fight Joker. Barbra turned to be a traitor for the Joker. For her reward, he gave her a brainiac virus, which allows her to have access to computers." Batman spoke

"What?! She's a traitor?" Stephanie asked

"Stephanie came as Spoiler, and she sacrificed herself to a machine so we could get away. Tim went Two-Face style. He grabbed guns, and shot at Joker. He died in the shoot out, but Joker lost an eye, and has more scars." Batman smiled at Tim.  
"So… It was You, Bruce, and Dick all against Barbra and Joker?" Carrie asked

"Carrie was already caught, and was tortured to death. So she wasn't much help. Selina Kyle and Poison Ivy tried to help. Poison Ivy was able to get Joker with her poison, but he killed her before she could start it. Supergirl is has some of that control. She's going to try." Batman nodded to Supergirl

"What happened to Selina?" Tim asked

"She was killed by cats. Ironic. By this time, Dick and Bruce were in depression. They lost the people they loved, and they were ready to die. They started to cut, when the identities were revealed. Mobs killed Alfred." Batman's cheeks turned to glisten with salty tears.

A/U: OK, it's extremely short, but manage with it please. Thanks! I will finish the story about all the other soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Batman Red Hood talk

"So. Everyone but You and Me died." Red Hood murmured, quiet

"I believe if the past changes a little with our relationships. If they were changed, and not so cold, I am sure none of this would ever have happened." Batman spoke, but Red Hood shook his head,

"Do you have anyone you like?" Tim asked

"No. She left me a long time ago because of who I am." Batman shook his head

"Ouch. It's already happened so many times to all of us. Damian, don't feel that bad." Stephanie murmured quietly

"I don't feel that bad. I mean, i understand. If she and I would actually get closer or intimate, she would be in a huge situtation. It would be better if no one knew about me." Batman clenched his jaw

"Damian. Just because you are Batman's son, that doens't mean you have to be without friends and family. Batman makes a huge mistake everytime he adopts or brings someone new. He doesn't get close to them. And you can't be like him." Red Hood comforted Batman,

"You are actually comforting someone?" Carrie asked, eye brows raised,

"Carrie. I don't know what you saw, but I am not a huge jerk. I just caught in some rough times." Red Hood looked at her

"..." Carrie had no words, but then let out a shrill, "Run!"

The ceiling started to come down. Everyone started to run as fast as possible

"Guys! Pace yourself!" Tim who was a track runner, told everyone. And they did, slowly they came to a web of hallways.

"Red Hood with Jason. Supergirl with Tim. Stephanie with Carrie. Dick. Your with me." Batman growled, and they dispersed in the groups.

-Red Hood with Jason-

"C'mon. We don't have time. Anything could happen." Red Hood growled, as he pulled his younger self after him

"So.. What's life like for you? In the future, I mean." Jason rushed, and kept with Red Hood

"It's different... You can't rely on anyone. I am an assassin. Things haven't changed for me in the future. They tried to - LAVA! Run!" Red Hood grabbed Jason, swooped him on Red Hood's back, and started to sprint

"Your faster. What happened?" Jason asked

"Years as an Assassin makes you learn how to run as fast as possible." Red Hood smiled, as they sped down the hallways. They finally saw an huge open Room. Red Hood skidded to a stop, and they started to back off, when the ceiling crashed from behind. They slowly made their way into the huge room. They were startled when they saw Joker. All alone, and perfect for killing.

"I am so glad you guys came! I mean, come on! If I kill younger numbre 2, then I won't have to Kill older 2. Nah... Here's the plan... You do wanna know it, right?" Joker smiled his cruel and twisted smile

"Yes." Red Hood growled, and crouched in a defensive sprint, and pushed out one arm.

"Fine. Here it is. I am gonna kill you all, and it's gonna be the JOKE OF THE YEAR!" Joker started to cackle, with evil intents.

"Not if we stop you first." Jason growled

"Oh, little Jason! Your soo niave! Did you know I am the reason why your family lived in the dumps? Did you know, I was the person who killed your family? I made sure, every bad thing that ever happened to you, was because of me!" Joker smiled, with malice.

Red Hood yelled a battlecry and lunged for Joker, only to go through Joker.

"Have fun with my pet! LAVA! LAVA! HERE!" The Hologram disappeared, as the floor started to crumble, and Lava was shown.

"Oh Boy."

-Batman and Tim-

A/U

Gotta go! Anyway. Disclaimer time!

The Storyline goes to IloveRobins, since I am borrowing the same Idea, but a bit different. The characters go to DC Comics.

Thanks Everyone


	4. Chapter 4 Batman Tim Run together

_**A/U: **__** Sorry for the confusion. It's not Batman with Dick, it's Batman with Tim. And Supergirl with Dick.**_

**_Pairs: _**

_**Batman and Tim**_

_**Red Hood with Jason**_

_**Supergirl with Dick**_

_**Stephanie with Carrie**_

_**On with the STORY!**_

-Batman_ and Tim-_

Batman and Tim quietly power walked through the hallways, and Tim was fidgeting through all the silence.

"So I died?" Tim quietly asked

"Yeah.. I never thought the cautious one would be the one to die." Batman bowed his head

"What happened to Starfire? Or all the friends?" Tim asked, "Couldn't someone help you guys?"

"No one wanted to help Gotham. All the good people moved away, and all that was left was thugs. People wondered, 'Why would the Heroes stay here?' I asked everyone that, too. You finally answered my question." Batman's head rose, and his jaw clenched tightly

"What was my answer?" Tim looked cautious

"You answered, 'Because we were the good guys. We never would give up.' Eventually, when everyone was almost gone, and Bruce didn't bandage one of his cuts, he killed himself. Dick.. He went the worst... I think Bruce finally pushed him over the edge... He left, and flew to Bludhaven, like he once did. He's living, and is very 'happy'." Batman scrapped his cheeks, so they would stop glistening.

"So.. You were all that Gotham had left... It's only hope and light.." Tim quietly murmured

"You would have said that. Tim, when you died in my arms, you said, 'Help is coming. Don't ever lose hope. Help Bruce and Dick.' I tried, but I failed. I tried to help them. I stole all their razors, but they just bought more. THey threatened to go to Drugs if I didn't stop. What was I supposed to do?" Batman wailed at the last words

"You couldn't have done any more. If Bruce could see you now, he would be very proud of you. I am proud of you. Everyone is. You are continuing the Legacy of the Bat Clan. I am sure, Barbra if she would be in her right mind, would be soo proud of you. Even your lost love." Tim comforted Batman

"Yeah. Sure." Batman nodded, and they continued to walk in silence. (_I am sorry! I had to leave these guys on a good note! Espeacially the way I left Jason and Jason!)_

-Barbra Gordon and Joker-

"Are you sure, you can make sure they are all dead **before** they reach me? I can't fight as well as I could." Joker glanced at Barbra

"Do you doubt my superior powers? This entire building_ runs **on**_** Electricity****!** I _rule_ electricity! They are no match for me!" Barbra hissed

"Good. Daddy Joker is just making sure. He doesn't wanna die! After this, I am going to kill every superhero in the entire world!" Joker cackled

"Don't do that, Joker. Remember how many times I have defeated you, and how easily I can kill you now." Electricity sparkled and sizzled on Barbra's hands

"Alright. I am sorry." Joker raised his hands, and she nodded

"I am going to continue my research." Barbra walked off, and sat on her computer throne, and her eyes gleamed blue as she connected in her weird way to the computers.

_**A/U: OK! Here we are, and I am calling a CLIFFHANGER! If you wanna kill me, please kill me AFTER you review. It helps me work faster. :D Love y'all and hugs and kisses for everyone! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Supergirl With Dickie

**_Pairs:_**

_**Batman and Tim**_

_**Red Hood with Jason**_

_**Supergirl with Dick**_

_**Stephanie with Carrie**_

_**On with the STORY!**_

_Previously:_

_"I am going to continue my research." Barbra walked off, and sat on her computer throne, and her eyes gleamed blue as she connected in her weird way to the computers._

-With Supergirl and Dick-

Supergirl quietly floated along while Dick continued to run at a controlled pace.

"So.." Supergirl quietly asked

"Yeah?" Dick smiled at her

"Your 14?" Supergirl asked

"Ummm.. Yes." Dick nodded, as he dodged a knife

"Why did you decide to become a superhero?" Supergirl asked randomly

"Well, when my family was murdered, I need something to make me feel better. I couldn't stand not doing anything. Batman took me in, and I figured out his secret ID, it was like an icing on the cake." Dick looked at her before continuing, "I had my chance. I didn't want to miss my golden oppertunity."

"I see. I went through the same thing as you did. At Krypton, the City of Kandor was overtaken, and I couldn't do anything. I was weak, and I hated that feeling. My father was almost killed, thanks to our friends trying to help us." Supergirl wiped a tear, "When Brainiac came again, I was heartbroken and angry. I didn't want another place to be stolen. My father was captured by Brainiac, and Superman can't make him bigger."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dick truthfully spoke

"We are going to fight Joker, and we are going to win." Supergirl spoke with determination.

"And then send us back." Dick looked at her, and they smiled. They continued to jog/float down the hallway when Supergirl stopped.

"What?" Dick asked

"Green... Krptonite... Weakness..." Supergirl pointed, and Dick glanced, and saw Knive glinting with kryptonite saw from side to side, and pop from the floor and ceiling.

"Your weakness." Dick realized

**A/U: Sorry Guys! Don't forget! There's a poll STILL going on about this story, and please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Gone!

**_Pairs:_**

_**Batman, Damian and Tim - I know I forgot to put Damian in their chapter, so just imagine he's a quiet factor behind them. I'll put a new chapter in their place soon. Promise!**_

_**Red Hood with Jason**_

_**Supergirl with Dick**_

_**Stephanie with Carrie**_

_**On with the STORY!**_

_Previously:_

_"Your weakness." Dick realized, and Supergirl nodded_

"We'll figure something out." Dick smiled, and pulled out his comm, "This is Robin the First. Anyone here?"

"This is Batman." Batman's voice crackled over

"We have a small problem. Kryptonite." Dick spoke

"Your going to have to figure out what to do." Batman growled

"Are you having any problems?" Dick asked

"No. Go back, and see if Supergirl will be able to fight back. She _has_ super strength."

"Ok." Dick nodded, and turned off his comm

"What did he say?" Supergirl asked

"He said to go back." Dick murmured as he stared at the kryptonite.

"Are you sure? You could go ahead of me. I'll find another way." Supergirl lifted her head,

"NO. Put on this." Dick started to take off his cloak.

"Ah... Robin?" Supergirl stared at him.

"It's radiation proof. We can slip past..." Dick murmured, and slowly trailed off

"Are you sure?" Supergirl asked

"Yeah. I am positive." Dick nodded

-With Stephanie and Carrie-

The two girls quietly ran down the hallways, zig zagging so they might not get hit, and sometimes stopping each other before a great gape in the ground. They had a quiet relationship, and seemingly knew how the other worked. It was a good match, and they liked the quiet silence. Carrie finally broke it with a word.

"Kid Clue?" Carrie looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow, and they burst out laughing with good intentions. Stephanie because of her 'wonderful' name in her past, and Carrie because how funny it was.

"It was my father's choice. And at the time, I thought it would be close to Kid Flash." Stephanie grinned, as she stopped Carrie and herself from falling into a pit of snakes.

"We all saw how well that worked out. You started swooning in FRONT of Kid Flash. What did you say again? 'KID FLASH! We are soooo Alike!'" Carrie snickered, and Stephanie turned beet red

"Yeah, well. He sent me his phone number." And they burst into good laughter

"I always knew you had a good sense of humor." Carrie smirked, and then let out a shriek. Stephanie turned, and saw a knife in her stomach.

"Robin!" Stephanie screamed, and caught Carrie while Carrie slowly fell. Stephanie took out the knife, and bandaged Carrie. Slowly, Carrie began to shine and tingle.

"What's happening?" Carrie whispered before she completely disappeared. Stephanie's eye began to water.

"Is anyone on?" She turned on the commlink, and talked

"What happened?" Batman asked

"Robin the 6th disappeared. I have reasons... She's...Dead.." Stephanie choked

"Keep going. Are you alright?" Batman asked

"Yeah.. I.. Am... Fine..." Stephanie jerked when a single gun shot was heard, and her shoulder was pierced. "Erase that. I'm shot." She started to wrap up her arm.

"Start going backwards. See if you can fallow Me, Number 3, and NUmber 5." Batman turned it off, and Stephanie started her slow trek. It was amazing how at one moment, she was laughing with Carrie and the next minute, Carrie was gone. She couldn't believe things, and how they worked. Stephanie stopped, and flipped out a bat-a-rang. She thought she heard something, and was willing to bet there _was_ someone.

"Come out." Stephanie growled, and waited. She turned suddenly, and threw her 'rang, while her assailent caught

"Pathetic." The shadow spoke

"Thank you." Stephanie smirked, and it exploded, and the man lept back.

"Very good. That was surprising." The man spoke, and walked into the light revealing Red Hood, but grown even further. His suit was a black spandex suit with a red bat on his chest. He wore a jacket over that, and everything looked smooth, but Stephanie knew not to trust the looks.

"Red Hood. What are you doing here?" Stephanie growled, and her eyes narrowed

"Came to help you." He allowed a mocking note trail after him at the ending.

"You Coward!" Stephanie threw herself at him, fighting him tooth and nail while screaming insults! She forgot the pain of her shoulder, the pain of how many people died, and thought about Carrie's death. Soon, she collapsed in his arms crying.

"I know... I.. I am sorry. I can't redo the past, but I can fight now. If everyone else is dead, I am going to kill Joker and hang Barbra Gordon. I have got help. Meet Arsenal and Kori. The Outlaws." Jason's eye lenses narrowed as he held Stephanie in his arms

"Carrie... We were going together. She helped me, and I helped her.. We were fine. All of the sudden, a knife was in her stomach, and she disappeared! IN MY ARMS! I have no idea if she's dead or anything." Stephanie bawled, and Arsenal stepped forward

"Stephanie. Focus on the Mission. Nows the time to leave your feelings behind you." He put his arm on her shoulder, and she wipped her tears.

"I am going to kill him." And they turned together, and continued to run down the hallway. If their thoughts were spoken loudly, the room would have exploded.

Jason:_ Some person am I. I left my family to die! Stephanie is right! I am such a coward! But, I have changed, and now I am going to kill Joker! Tim, Dick, Carrie, Stephanie, Dami, Bruce, and everyone else. This is for you! I will not stop fighting until my heart stops beating. And that is my vow._

Stephanie:_ So.. I first act like a spoiled brat, and then like a nice child, and now I bawl like a baby in Red Hood's arms! I am surprised he even comforted me! Arsenal is right. I am going to focus on the mission, and allow Jason to Kill Joker. It's the right thing to do._

Arsenal: _People think when they cry, they show weakness. That isn't true, unless it's on a mission. Emotions doesn't help you, but hinder you. Only Joy and Adrenaline should be allowed on missions. Stephanie was too emotional._

Kori: _Jason comforted this strange girl after she screamed and yelled at him. **Why?** Why would he do that? Normally he would kill that person. I must help my friends, but as I look at Stephanie, I remember old friends. Garfield, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin. Robin, my true love. How much I loved you, and how much I miss you. I have waited for so long to see you, and when I saw you, I hit you. Raven, your monotones would have helped me in this time. I have no idea where you are, but I miss you. Cyborg, why did you have to push me? Garfield, you were often weird yet funny... I wish I could go back into my past, but things have changed. I am no longer the naive, innocent Starfire. I am Princess Kori, of Tamaran. I have killed, fought tooth and nail, and I have no heart. I am an Outlaw._

**A/U: And... CLIFFHANGER! Didja like it? Well, since the poll wanted Damian, Jason, and Jason to save the day, I have to start killing people off. WAHH! Carrie, I shall miss you! **

**Anyway, the poll is still going on! There IS a new story out! Ti-Di's Story. Now, it's about power, and what happens if you have to much power, and it goes into your head. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Please read and Review for this chapter to, and now we head over to Tributes for the Reviewers. We're a bit behind.**

**Firework's Feelings: OMG! You are awesome! Seriously! You are the best reviewer in the history of ever! Thank you soo much!**

**ILoveRobins: Thanks so much for telling me. But next time, please message me. :D**

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7 Barbra Gordon Gone Villainy

**_Pairs:_**

_**Batman, Damian and Tim - I know I forgot to put Damian in their chapter, so just imagine he's a quiet factor behind them. I'll put a new chapter in their place soon. Promise!**_

_**Red Hood with Jason**_

_**Supergirl with Dick**_

_**Stephanie with Carrie**_

_**On with the STORY!**_

_Previously:_

_"Carrie... We were going together. She helped me, and I helped her.. We were fine. All of the sudden, a knife was in her stomach, and she disappeared! IN MY ARMS! I have no idea if she's dead or anything." Stephanie bawled, and Arsenal stepped forward_

_"Stephanie. Focus on the Mission. Nows the time to leave your feelings behind you." He put his arm on her shoulder, and she wipped her tears._

_"I am going to kill him." And they turned together, and continued to run down the hallway. If their thoughts were spoken loudly, the room would have exploded._

_Jason: Some person am I. I left my family to die! Stephanie is right! I am such a coward! But, I have changed, and now I am going to kill Joker! Tim, Dick, Carrie, Stephanie, Dami, Bruce, and everyone else. This is for you! I will not stop fighting until my heart stops beating. And that is my vow._

_Stephanie: So.. I first act like a spoiled brat, and then like a nice child, and now I bawl like a baby in Red Hood's arms! I am surprised he even comforted me! Arsenal is right. I am going to focus on the mission, and allow Jason to Kill Joker. It's the right thing to do._

_Arsenal: People think when they cry, they show weakness. That isn't true, unless it's on a mission. Emotions doesn't help you, but hinder you. Only Joy and Adrenaline should be allowed on missions. Stephanie was too emotional._

_Kori: Jason comforted this strange girl after she screamed and yelled at him. **Why?** Why would he do that? Normally he would kill that person. I must help my friends, but as I look at Stephanie, I remember old friends. Garfield, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin. Robin, my true love. How much I loved you, and how much I miss you. I have waited for so long to see you, and when I saw you, I hit you. Raven, your monotones would have helped me in this time. I have no idea where you are, but I miss you. Cyborg, why did you have to push me? Garfield, you were often weird yet funny... I wish I could go back into my past, but things have changed. I am no longer the naive, innocent Starfire. I am Princess Kori, of Tamaran. I have killed, fought tooth and nail, and I have no heart. I am an Outlaw.'_

Stephanie, Kori, Arsenal, and Red Hood stalked down the hallway, all deep in their vengeful anger and thoughts.

-Batman, Damian, and Tim-

"Carrie disappeared. Stephanie believes she is dead, but we have no clue." Batman broke the silence, and Damian looked at him with quiet anger.

"OK. Is she joining us?" Damian asked

"No. The Outlaws joined her." Batman looked away, and Damian nodded. and Their hallway met in a large room where Red Hood and the Young Jason were standing back to back.

"Who's there?" Jason growled, and Damian bit back a smile

"Batman, Damian, and Tim." Tim answered, and Red Hood and Jason quickly got out of their fighting stances. Red Hood walked over, and spoke

"Batman. We found a hologram of Joker. He's the reason why I am like this. You heard of Zoom? Well, he's doing the same thing that ZOom did." Red Hood spoke

"And now, he wants us all to die. He tried killing everyone, at one point -" Jason continued

"But he failed. Now he's trying to take us at this time." Red Hood finished

"I see." Batman spoke,

"I see you haven't lost your semi geniusness." A silky voice carried over to them, and they turned around to see Barbra Gordon walking over. Her pearl white skin had technology ejected, and her eyes were completely blue and glowing. Her lips was blue, and her skin had a tinge of blue. Her jet black hair had highlights of blue, and she wore a dress.

"Barbra." Batman spoke

"Once, you loved me. What happened?" Barbra asked, her lips curving into a sadistic smile

"You lost your humanity." Batman spoke

"Does humanity really matter?" Barbra asked.

"Bats!" THey heard Dick call out, and they saw everyone slowly coming together. Dick and Supergirl was walking in from the hallways together. Supergirl wrapped up in a huge cape and carried by Dick. Stephanie was walking with an Older Red Hood, Arsenal, and a Starfire.

"Your going down." Young Jason spoke (OK. So Not to confuse you. When I say, JAson, I mean the young one. When I saw, Red Robin, I mean Oldest Jason. When I say Red Hood, I mean middle aged Jason.)

"No." Barbra disappeared, and slowly everyone was defeated by a invisible creature. Kori sent random starbolts, but they didn't do anything.

"I think I know what's going on!" Damian smirked, and pulled out a knife and jabbed it into the ground. A shrill screech apprenhended their sense and the room flickered, and turned into a big normal room.

"What?" Arsenal pulled out his laser

Joker started to clap, "I see you have managed to figure everything out. Welcome to the Danger Room." He smirked, and started to cackle

"This room is made of Electricity and Technology! Of course! Barbra would have it under her control, and by breaking electricity, she would be hurt! She would lose her concentration!" Jason snapped his fingers, and Damian smirked

"Tt. Maybe you are smarter then you look." Damian nodded triumphantly

"Congratulations. Can you defeat her now?" Joker threw two knifes and they embedded into Dick and Stephanie. They gaped, and disappeared in bright lights.

"This isn't normal... This is-" Jason looked at Damian, who continued

"A game! They aren't dead, in real life! If we lose, then we will! But not until Joker and Barbra are dead!" Damian continued

"So all we have to do is kill them!" Jason smiled, and Damian smirked.

"Would you like a knife?" He pulled out a silver dagger. Damian lepted for Joker, who stepped back. Barbra's eyes closed in concentration as she put her hands to her temples. Traps started to leap out, and Arsenal was captured in a blue container. Kori was fighting a slug (Literally and figuratively). Batman was captured in the same blue container as Arsenal! Red Robin was fighting Deathstroke with Red Hood, and Tim started to attack Joker, but was incapicated at the Same way as Stephanie and Carrie was. Jason started to attack Barbra.

"Jason! Stop! Why are you trying to hurt me?" She asked, and put on a hurt face

"Babs.. I got a new nickname for you! And a new hero name! Jerketta! Jerketta! How are you, luv?" Jason smirked, and punched her across the room

"Jason... I.. thought.." Barbra flickered into her normal form, and Jason's eyes widened

"Crap! I didn't know you could do that.." Jason knew that his old bond with Barbra would slowly let him lose. He gritted his teeth, as Barbra fought against him viciously. He finally was able to knock her out, and the room flickered once more.

"You idiot! This whole building could blink out of existance! She's our stabilizer!" Damian roared, and tried desperately to wake up Barbra Gordon.

"It's fine! I know, who can help us!" Red Robin smirked, and grabbed a wire and slammed it into the metallic arm of Arsenal

"Wait! Hey! Stop! NO! Stop! Please!" Arsenal begged, and everyone stared at Red Robin, and they all knew what was going to happen.

Red Robin slammed the other side of the plug into the arm of Barbra Gordon, and slowly she turned into her normal self. Arsenal's arm became to glimmer with electricity. Red Robin then took out the plug out of Barbra's arm, and slammed it into the ground, and the warehouse stabilized.

"There. Now. We have to get everything back to normal." Red Robin smirked, triumphant Radiated from his form.

"Show-off." Jason murmured, and Damian nodded

"How did you figure this out?" Arsenal asked as he gasped from the difference in his arm

"I figured it out because of Barbra. She doesn't change.." Jason started

"She always was the same, and that's why Dickhead loved her so much." Damian continued, and Jason and Damian made a face when they talked of Dick loving Barbra

"So, she loved video games. It's obvious -" Jason continued

"That she would make this like a game. Plus -" Damian finished the thought and started a new on

"With Joker, she needs to keep him happy. He's like-" JAson smirked while everyone else was wondering what happened to the two sulky kids

"A little child. What's the best way to keep a baby happy besides playing games?" Damian finished

"Don't do the finishing thoughts. It's creepy." Red Hood spoke,

"Way too creepy." Red Robin agreed

"If you can't stand it,"

"Than leave." Damian and Jason chorused

"So similar." The Reds shivered, and they all started to laugh in relief.

"Wait.. Tim.. Stephanie.." Damain spoke softly, and Jason continued just as soft.

"Carrie." Jason murmured

The room was silent for the three souls that disappeared. Red Hood started chuckling, and than full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Batman growled

"You guys don't see? Of course. I am sure, the Robins can't remember this because they were scared. But when we were transported forward into time, we were moved by light clinging to us, and finally we just disappeared." Red Hood took of his halmet, and he smirked

"So that would mean..." Jason murmured

"Yep. Those kids aren't dead! They were transported somehow/somewhere."

**A/U: **

**Tribute to our Dead Characters: Timothy Drake, Stephanie Brown, and Carrie Kelley. I am so sorry they had to 'die'**

**Of course, I need something to interest you guys, so what did you think about the interaction between Barbra Gordon. I was debating wether to make her a triple agent, but Nah.. Why make it more complicated. Anyway, _if_ you think you want Barbra Gordon to become a good person, just REVIEW.**

**Now. Our Tributes for latest Reviewers.**

**Firework's Feelings: You are my ultimate reviewer, therefore get yourself a cinnemon roll! :D Thanks so much.**

**Remember! The Poll is STILL going on! I am going to post one more chapter then, it's over! So, do it now! PLEASE! **

**Remember, I created a new story! It's cross-demensions and maybe later on, a little time-traveling. So, but I am still working on it! Please check it out, and review!**

**Anyway! I call a Cliffhanger! Enjoy it? Review for more! Please and thanks! Get yourself a treat if you do! :D**

_Harper Clan_


	8. Chapter 8 Defeated and Won!

**_HAITIUS_**


	9. Chapter 9 Falling Together

Jason and Damian slapped high fives, and pulled each other in for a chest bump.

"Those two are growing closer." Red Robin smirked at Batman, and Batman gave a small smile in return. They pulled each other in for a chest bump, and the Outlaws, Tim, Red Hood, and Dick stared speechless. Everyone was quiet, until Arsenal spoke to Red Hood,

"Soo.. If I give you a concussion, it hurts Red Robin?" Arsenal smirked, and Red Hood burst into complete laughter. Batman turned to Their forgotten captive that lay on the ground wrapped in rubber ropes, and a bucket of water near Barbra.

Batman walked and crouched near Barbra. "Babs. I know you can hear me. Come back to us. You can fight the virus. Brainiac is just a computer. You are better! You can do it! "Batman encouraged Babs

"Come on, Human, I am stronger then any mortal. When I had infected her at first, I slowly began to infest. You would be surprised after being taught by the best, how easily she was overcome." An Automatic voice came out of Babs, while her face scrunched up

"Come on, Babs." Batman whispered and Barbra stared in shock silence, as her memories resurfaced. Tears started to slide down her face, and she began to overcome her virus. Her body began to deform, and she let out a shrill scream. Red Hood grabbed Jason and covered his eyes, while Batman covered Damian's eyes. Barbra's normal body slowly began to immerge as the technology started to disappear.  
"I'll BE BACK!" Barbra screamed again before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Congratulations! You have completed your first task! Did you know that you should never trust a villain? That virus that I gave dear Barbra Gordon wasn't just filled with Brainiac. It was a controlling device!" Joker walked into the room

"Why are you here? You know we will kill you in a instant." Jason growled, and Joker smiled

"Oh no! She is controlled! If my heart increases or stop, she'll kill herself!" Joker started to cackle, and everyone gaped as Barbra stood up and walked to Joker.

"You see. I agreed because My father was going to be killed if I didn't do anything. I had to take pills and trackers. Not even the Greatest Detective would suspect me." Barbra spoke, and everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Well, your father's dead! All because of you!" Batman growled, and Barbra flinched.

"Try convincing her! HA! That'll never work! You know why? Because she even turns on me, and she'll die!" Joker laughed, and Barbra started to shed tears. Tim narrowed his eyes, and he lunged at Red Hood. He clipped something into Red Hood's gun, and shot at Joker. Barbra jumped in front of Joker, and fell on the ground.

"You fool!" Batman howled as he ran for Barbra. Barbra stood on shaky legs, and there was no bullets or holes. No blood came out, and she smiled. Batman looked at Tim, and Tim smiled and shurged innocently.

"After the accident with Titans and Dick, I decided I should have a antidote for something like that should happen again. After all, they say I'm the smartest Robin there is/was." Tim smirked, and everyone laughed. Joker started to slip out, and Red Hood &Red Robin noticed

"He's Mine!" Hood&Robin howled together, and they laughed together as they raced for Joker, and they easily overpowered Joker. Everyone stared and slowly started to back away from the two insane Reds. They all laughed together, and everyone was relieved. Everything was successful and everyone was pretty good. Tim looked for Stephanie and Carrie and everyone stopped laughing.

"We'll find them." Barbra assured them, and they nodded. Red Hood took charge, and everyone started to listen to Red Hood.

"Alright. This is a big warehouse. What's going to happen is we're going to make everyone leave, and find anything that could be helpful for us. Anything. IF you have any questions, go ahead and send us a question on the comms. Go two by two. Comb this place inch by inch. Barbra. I need you on the main circuitry. Tell us if there is anything interesting that should happen." Red Hood commanded, and everyone turned, and saw two lone figures in the dim lights.

"Who are you?" Batman growled

"I thought you would know who I am. Detective.. Meet my new apprentice, Ravager." A silky voice cut through the air like a whiplash.

"Deathstroke." Red Hood growled

"You know him?" Jason screeched

"I worked with him.. Scratch that.. I assassinated some people for him. He was too much of a weakling." Red Hood sneered, and Deathstroke shook his head.

"You are leaving things out.." Ravager growled, and everyone took a double take.

"1. He wanted me to be his apprentice. I could use his help sometimes, but I was perfectly fine. Second, She's a girl!" Red Hood spoke, and everyone nodded what he was thinking.

"What? You making women fight your fight, now?" Damian growled, and Batman smirked a little

"Little Damian. I have come to kill you. Let's say I'm the rebound guy and it's a perfect test for my Apprentice." Deathstroke smiled behind his mask, and Ravager stepped into the light. She was wearing the same things he was wearing, except she wore half of a mask. Still one eye.

"C'mon, One-Eye! I'll take you down!" Jason growled, and Tim and Dick stood behind him. Ravager growled, and lept on Jason. It was like a kid's wrestling match, except much more vicious.

"Look how well you taught your child. Rose, was it?" Red Robin smirked, and Red Hood and Red robin slipped into their fighting stances

"I'll take him." Damian growled, and crouched.

"We'll take him." Batman corrected, and Batman, Damian, Red Robin, and Red Hood leapt at DeathStroke. Kor'I and Arsenal stood at the sidelines with Barbra. Barbra suddenly lunged at them with a blue light her eyes.

"Arsenal. This is the time where we fight to the end, correct?" Kor'I asked as she fought Barbra hand-to-hand combat. Everyone slowly finished their combat. Deathstroke winning, Barbra losing, and Ravagar losing. (So much for a daughter, huh) or rather that Ravager had walked out on Deathstroke. Jason growled, and lunged at Deathstroke.

"If I can win against Red Robin and Red Hood, do you think you could possibly win?" Deathstroke asked

"No. I can't win. But I'm just stalling." Jason stopped, and Deathstroke whirled around to see Ravager, Jericho, and Grant.

"Huh?" Deathstroke stared at them, and Jericho knocked Deathstroke down. Jericho's eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth.

"Ravager never liked you, and the last meeting we had. Well, we had a conversation. I managed to talk about her family, and Jason was able to finally help her. I had Grant and Jericho already coming." Batman smirked, as he stood infront of the three siblings. Deathstroke growled, and Red Robin stood with his band.

"Also. Batman contacted me earlier. He managed to convince me, and I created a cure for your wife. You need a family, Slade. And I'm going to help you. Not because I like you or anything. But because of your children. They need you." Red Robin looked straight at Deathstroke, and Deathstroke flinched

"Stop this at once. You can go back. You have a family, and you still can change." Kor'i looked at Deathstroke with compassion and sadness

"Why are you preaching at me? The Bat Clan! Everyone knows they all have daddy issues!" Deathstroke snarled

"But we also know to stick together. We are family!" Batman growled, and everyone stood together.

"And we won't stop! LEARN THAT!" Jason snarled, and everyone smiled. Deathstroke dropped his head in defeat.

**A/U: OK. I know I said this was on haitius, but I had to finish it! It's almost done! One more chapter and Epilogue. :D HAVE FUN! PEOPLE! Disclaimer time!**

**OK. Most of the Storyline belongs to TheFiveRobins. The characters belong to DC COmics. Only some of my make-believe characters are mine, and you can figure out which one those are. :D**

Thanks so much! BYE!


End file.
